Talk:Only the Best
On December 30, 2009, I expanded the table to include all accepted items instead of just corn. If you are working on maxing reputation on a character that has not done any quests, and you have time to check Reputation after each trade, please fill in the blanks. Only do so if you are starting from scratch and will be using only one type of item. Thanks! --Abbydon 20:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * I have expanded the table to include an "Items" column. I also added a Column Key below it, and I cleaned up the formatting a bit. -- 17:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Updated Reputation Rank increases * Just completed this on a mule with only the quest Growing Flowers completed. I was at hero fame after trading only 8 stacks of moss. So unsure what the new trades per fame level would be. -- talk/ 05:41, August 6, 2014 (UTC) * Traded in 12 stacks of millioncorn for Rank 4, traded another 6 stacks for Rank 6, and another 2 stacks for Rank 7. 20 stacks total for Rank 7 reputation with no other quests completed. --vm0d (talk) 02:40, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Testimonials * 100 stacks of corn was not enough to raise fame from 0 to level 9, but 103 stacks was. Didn't check in between. ~Zazhi, sylph * Trading 2 Full stacks of Boyahda Moss is not enough to achieve fame 2 in Bastok. However, doing also the quest Gourmet using 1 Sleepshroom in the correct time will be enough. This has been done trying to flag the quest Mean Machine to get the Warp scroll. It may be safe to assume that 25 pieces of Boyahda Moss is the minimum to reach fame 2 for Bastok. --Philippines 08:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) * Trading 300 Boyahda Moss (25 stacks) resulted in Reputation 9 (Hero) for one of my mules in San d'Oria. --Abbydon 18:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * After trading 96 Boyahda mosses (1 item per trade/completion), my sandy fame was level 3, but jeuno was only level 2. After 96 more mosses, I jeuno fame 5, and sandy is not yet determined. VxSote 22:19, 15 April 2007 (EDT) * 35 stacks of Boyahda Moss = hero jeuno reputation. It might be less, i dont know, i traded in 35 stacks and then went to jeuno. Rasantath 08:31, 4 August 2007 (CDT) * 13 stacks of moss with a 0 fame mule takes bastok to 5, and after a ghetto warp to jeuno it was at rank 5, inexplicably from what i know of how fame works, as well- 0 windurst fame on this mule--AsuranRtm 09:47, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * 6 stacks of moss and 200 stacks of cabbage takes a mule from 0 bastok fame to 5.--Nobodyreal 10:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ---- The following were moved from the Article to Discussion/Talk. --Abbydon 18:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) (slowmanrunning on asura server): * Being windurstian, and having done no prior quests outside of windurst I did this quest to get to fame 2, and 12 stacks of million corn gets you to fame 2. Checked using fame NPC. * Reputation level 9 can be obtained by trading 30 stacks of Boyahda Moss for a character starting reputation level 0. Using the macro listed above, this method is by far the quickest (accomplished in approx. 40 minutes). It's important to note that obtaining level 9 reputation may take less than 31 stacks of Boyahda Moss, as reputation was not checked during the trading of the 31 stacks. Also note that depending on the economy of your server, you may be able to complete this by spending little or no gil. On Alexander server for example, Boyahda Moss was selling for 7100-7900 gil per stack (591-658 per piece). Since Melyon gives you 600 gil for each moss you trade him, your effective gil expenditure is very little. ** Using a mule, I went from 0 fame to level 7 Fame by trading only 20 stacks of Boyahda Moss. With only one quest in Bastok completed (A Lady's Heart) and no quests from any other areas. submitted by: Tranx of Siren server ** Using a mule, I went from 0 fame to level 9 Fame by trading only 30 stacks of Boyahda Moss. With only one quest in Bastok completed (A Lady's Heart) and no quests from any other areas. submitted by: Tranx of Siren server '-La Theine Cabbage-' I just did this from start to rank 9 by using the Cabbage because Sandy was last place and a stack of Moss was going for 10k. I don't know how much it cost in the end but it took somewhere between 232 and 252 stacks to get from rank 1 to rank 9. Million Corn If you buy the million corn with a character that has max fame, there is a slight profit. Million Corn X3 @ 36/Piece= 108, so there is a profit of 12 gil. Lowers Norg reputation? Does it really decrease your Norg reputation? - Melios 23:39, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Norg Reputation A well-known fact about raising fame in some place, is that it noticeably lowers prices in that place. A much less known fact is that it very very slightly raises prices in other places. For example (what I actually did with one mule), say on a character you first maxed out its San d'Oria and Bastok fame with this quest. Then went to Bastok and bought an inventory and mog safe full of Cornettes, hiked to Windurst, turned them all in, and went back to Bastok for more. The Cornette price will have increased (not painfully drastically, but an increase all the same), and yet a quick hop over to Bastok's fame check NPC neatly reassures you that you do, in fact, still have max fame in Bastok. Getting back to the point, my suspicion is that this whole "Only the Best lowers Norg fame" thing comes from a combination of the above fact, and the way most people don't actually check their Norg fame itself, but instead check Jeuno rice ball prices (which decrease as Norg fame rises). Thus skyrocketing San d'Oria and Bastok fame with this quest would, naturally, raise rice ball prices, and thus mislead people into thinking it's lowering their Norg fame. That is not, of course, proof that this quest doesn't lower Norg fame, but it's a very likely explanation of a possible misunderstanding. It most definitely needs careful verification. To the tune of someone turning in just enough ore/necklaces to get a new fame message in Norg, then spamming this quest, then dropping by Norg again to see if the fame message itself has gone back to a previous level. That is a straightforward test which would easily prove or disprove the rumor.--Vilurum 13:55, 3 June 2007 (CDT) --I think the price increase comes from buying the items, not from the fame associated with the other nation. For instance, if I buy from the Woodworking guild, craft for a bit, then come back and buy some more of the same item, the price may have gone up just from me purchasing earlier. To be fair, I don't know if that happens immediately or after a game day or after JP midnight... I just remember that being the case in my experience before. I do still have the mule that did the Millioncorn test, and have not done any other quests on it. If I can remember tonight, I'll see if I can do some other quests and see if it affects the known Bastok fame or not.--Radiumsoup 13:32, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Update: verified Tenshodo fame (level 2) is NOT affected, (used another character - I am a patient, patient man ^^) at least not after 12 stacks of moss, which resulted in level 4 reputation in Jeuno, Bastok, and Sandy (Windurst was not affected, still level 1) see also http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Mihgo%27s_Amigo notes --Radiumsoup 00:28, 14 June 2007 (CDT) -- As discussed above, repeating Only the Best DOES in fact change prices elsewhere. What I've noticed is the following. I took a new character from Windy and maxed his windy fame. I'm calculating max fame by a combination of the fame rank 9 from NPC as well as the selling price of Trumpet rings (as I craft these in bulk). After maxing Windy fame and getting Sandy fame to 4 (I assume this was from Only the Best trades months ago), I could sell these for 3602 on my new character, but only 3585 on my old character with max fame everywhere. I then changed allegiance to Sandy and went to cap fame there. I got my fame to 8 after about 53 stacks of corn. I then went back to windy and found that I could now only sell trumpet rings for 3594. I suspect that capping my fame to 9 in Sandy will drop that back down to 3585 like my other character. One point being, fame is not only about your reputation level (1-9) but also about prices. While you can have the same reputation level, prices may still vary within that level. My suspicion is that, while you can have reputation level 9 everywhere, perhaps you can only get the lowest prices (max selling price) in one starting city. Perhaps by capping fame in all cities you in turn reduce your ability to buy/sell at the lowest/highest price in any single city. I'll post back if I figure out any more. --Hammy 00:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC)